Blog użytkownika:JulciaXD7722/Wyspa Berk- moja wyspa...
Hej, to moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Postanowiłam spróbować, ponieważ czytałam mnóstwo opowiadań. Także liczę na szczere komentarze, nie ważne czy będę negatywne czy też nie. Kilka faktów przed rozpoczęciem :) *''Pisane głównie z perpektywy Czkawki, ale napiszę, gdy to się zmieni.'' *''Akcja dzieje się po JWS2, a dokładnie dowiecie się później.'' *''Co do nextów nie mam pojęcia kiedy będą, będę informować.'' *''UWAGA! Nie umiem pisać.'' *''Przepraszam za błędy, bo napewno jakieś będą. To aż dziwne jakby ich nie było =P'' *''W pewnym momęcie dołączy jeszcze jedna osoba. Ale to już w rozdziałach...'' Jeżeli coś jeszcze chcecie wiedzieć piszcie w komentarzach, a ja tu dopiszę :) Prolog Wyspa Berk. Kupa mokrych skał i trochę drzew, wokół których rozciągają się morza północne. Nie wygląda jakoś nadzwyczajnie. Wioska jak wioska, wyspa jak wyspa, ale ja jestem z niej dumny. Ja, Czkawka, sym Stoika Ważkiego jestem wodzem tej pięknej wyspy, wioski i plemienia wandali. Jestem też pierwszym wikingiem, który wytrsował smoka. Gdyby ktoś mi to powiedział pięć i pół lat temu, uznałbym go za wariata. Te pięć i pół lat wstecz nie przypominałem typowego wikinga. Sama skóra i kości; rybi szkielet. Całe dzieciństwo spędziłem w kuźni przyjaciela mojego i mojego ojca. W wolnych chwilach wymykałem się z domu, aby znaleźć się jak najdalej od świata. Uwielbiałem rysować, planować, szkicować. Nie miałem przyjaciół. Teraz to co innego! W naszej wiosce jest tylko kilku moich rówieśników. Może w skrócie o nich: Sączysmark- mój jakże kochany kuzyn, trochę niższy i grubszy odemnie, egoista, który nie widzi świata poza swoimi mięśniami; Śledzik- to chyba mój najlepszy przyjaciel, blondyn przy kości, który jest chodzącą encyklopedią; bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpatka- niemal identyczni z wyglądu, jak i głupoty, i Astrid- nieustraszona wojowniczka o blond włosach i błękitnych oczach, moją śliczna narzeczona. Tak, narzeczona. Do tej chwili dziwie się, że skradłem jej serce :) Ona odkąd sięgam pamięcią, była obiektem moich westchnień, ale co widziała w takim chudzielcu. Wkońcu Sączysmark zawsze próbował ją poderwać, poczym zazwyczaj lądował u Gothi- naszej szamanki. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, jak ja wyglądam? Otóż jestem najwyższy z naszej bandy i jestem dość chudy. Mam szmaragdowe oczy, brązowe włosy z przebłyskiem rudego- które układają się "pod wiatr", prościej mówiąc, tak jak chcą- i delikatny zarost, którego praktycznie nie widać. Nie zawsze było tu tak spokojnie. Smoki mieszkają z nami od pięciu i pół lat. Ja jestem wodzem od pół roku, ponieważ podczas ostatniej wojny z Drago, mój przyjaciel Szczerbatek, był oszołomiony przez złego Alfę (chociaż nawasem mówiąc i tak czekałoby mnie wodzowanie, nawet jakby go nie zabił. Eh... taki los syna wodza...). Oczywiście wybaczyłęm mu, to nie była jego wina. Straciłem ojaca, ale za to zyskałem matkę. Szczerbatek to Nocna Furia, więc mam się czym chwalić :) Co jak co, ale wkońcu wytresowałem najgroźniejszego smoka; pomiot burzy. Teraz na wyspie, każdy ma swojego smoka... Przeczytałeś? Zostaw ślad po sobie! ☺ ''Rozdział 1. Dzień jak co dzień. Dzień jak co dzień. Wstaje jeszcze przed świtem, obmywam ze śliny Szczerbatka, ubieram się, karmie mojego smoka i siebie XD. Wychodzę z domu na poranny lot przy wschodzie słońca. Potem ląduję, witam się z wszystkimi i razem z ludźmi wchodzę do twierdzy (super wejście). Część wandali jednak jest tam przed innymi. Na czele są tam Pyskacz, moja mama, Astrid i reszta jeźdźców. Podchodzę do swojego miejsca, a w moją stronę podchodzi blond-włosa wojowniczka. Astrid: Dzień dobry, kochanie. Dostałem delikatnego całusa. Objąłem swoją narzeczoną w talii i razem ruszyliśmy na nasze miejsce. Przywitałem się z jeźdźcami, mamą i Pyskaczem i usiadłem na swoim miejscu. Omówiliśmy z mieszkańcami problemy wioski. Ustaliliśmy, że odlodowaceniem wioski zajmiemy się za tydzień. Zostało już naprawdę nie dużo, w końcu zajmujemy się tym już pół roku. Pobiegłem z mieszkańcami do wioski by załatać okręt i poprawić system pożarowy. Trzeba jeszcze naprawić stajnię. Nastało południe. O tej porze, prawie każdy wiking udaje się na przerwę, na obiad :) Ustaliłem sobie z Astrid, że dzisiaj zjemy razem ☺. Właśnie zapukałem do jej drzwi i usłyszałem tylko ciche „proszę” tym jej słodkim głosem. Wchodzę i widzę swoją niebieskooką śliczność. Czkawka: Hej, kochanie. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i pocałowałem namiętnie. Ona odwzajemniała pocałunek. Gdy już się od siebie oderwaliśmy, posłała mi promienny uśmiech. Zasiedliśmy do stołu. Zjedliśmy dość szybko. Wziąłem talerze i zaniosłem do zlewu. Nagle poczułem czyjś dotyk; ktoś mnie obejmował i położył głowę na ramieniu. Kątem oka widziałem blond włosy. Rozluźniłem lekko jej uścisk i obróciłem w jej stronę. Astrid: Ile ta przerwa jeszcze trwa? Czkawka: Jakieś 20 minut. Spokojnie, zdążymy jeszcze coś porobić. Posłałem jej szeroki uśmiech, który odwzajemniła. Chwyciłem ją za rękę i poprowadziłem kawałek. Usiadłem na krześle i posadziłem sobie na kolanach. Ja przeniosłem ręce na jej biodra, a ona swoje na moim karku. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. W końcu nasze czoła zetknęły się razem, a potem nasze nosy. Już mieliśmy się spotkać w pocałunku, kiedy nagle usłyszeliśmy wycie rogu, co oznaczało przybycie gości, albo atak wroga. Mam jednak nadzieję, że chodzi o to pierwsze... 'Hej, chciałam podziękować Wam, za to, że wogóle ktoś to przeczytał.' 'Przeczytałeś? Zostaw ślad po sobie! ☺''' Rozdział 2. Sam nowy gość... Czkawka: Eh.. Ci to mają wyczucie czasu... Ruszyliśmy razem do portu. Byli tam już mama, Pyskacz i połowa wioski. Do portu przybył statek. Wyszedł z niego mężczyzna, chyba w naszym wieku. Miał kruczoczarne włosy i zielone oczy. Jaśniejsze i nie takie ładne, jak moje- ach, ta skromność :). Dorównywał mi wzrostem, ale sylwetkę miał podobną do Sączysmarka. „Kolejny egoista” pomyślałem. Podszedł do nas. Gość: Witam, przybywam pokojowo, pragnę tylko tu przenocować. Czkawka: Jasne, Berk jest gościnną wyspą. Ja nazywam się Czkawka i jestem tu wodzem. Gość: Ja nazywam się Sam (nie miałam pomysłu) i pochodzę z wyspy Neo (też nie miałam pomysłu). Nasz lud neonów (XD) jest pozytywnie nastawiony do smoków. Czkawka: To dobrze, bo my je tresujemy. Jak tu trafiłeś? Sam: Wypłynąłem na 2-letnią wyprawę, bo u nas to tradycja i zabłądziłem na wodach. W tym momencie podeszła do nas moja wojowniczka. Dostałem od niej buziaka w policzek i objąłem ją ramieniem. Na widok Astrid, Sam zrobił maślane oczy i prawie mu ślina poleciała. Sam: A to kto?- wskazał na dziewczynę. Czkawka: To jest Astrid i... Astrid: i jestem jego narzeczoną. Na tą wiadomość Sam jakby posmutniał. Gdy zobaczyłem jak się na nią patrzy, przycisnąłem ją mocniej do siebie. Sam: Aha... Czyli mogę się u was zatrzymać na trochę? Czkawka: Tak, jasne. Sączysmark! Pokarz naszemu gościowi wolną chatkę. Ruszyli. Ja tylko pocałowałem Astrid w czubek głowy, bo musiałem dokończyć pracę. *Astrid* Ten cały Sam nie podoba mi się. Widziałam jak się na mnie patrzył... Czkawka chyba też to zauważył, bo przycisnął mnie mocniej do siebie... To bolało... A poza tym Sam jest brzydki jak nie wiem... Już prędzej pocałowałabym Sączysmarka, niż umówiła z nim... Obym tylko nie musiała tego udowadniać... Ble! Rozdział 3. Wolny dzień! Dedykacja dla Astrid Hofferson 12!21 za 10 komentarz ☺ *Czkawka* Minął tydzień. Sam zapoznał się z wszystkimi i nawet pomagał nam w wiosce. Uczestniczył też w zajęciach w SA. Dziś rano nie ma narady, bo tydzień temu ustaliliśmy, że usuwamy resztki lodu. Wstałem duuużo wcześniej, dlatego zbędna była kąpiel w ślinie Szczerbatka. Ogarnąłem się i mojego gada też. Polataliśmy i zanim ktokolwiek wyszedł z domu, zabraliśmy się do roboty. Dzięki temu skończyliśmy robotę już przed obiadem! ☺ Czyli mam czas dla Astrid! Tak! Tyle na to czekałem! Lece szybko do domu na posiłek, a potem udaję się do mojej cudnej narzeczonej. W skrócie mówią cały dzień spędziliśmy razem... Rozdział 4. Śnieg! *Czkawka* Minął kolejny tydzień. W tym roku zima zaskoczyła nas wcześniej, dlatego w te siedem dni, każdy hardo pracował i uzbieraliśmy tyle zapasów, że wystarczy na dwie takie zimy. Dzisiaj mój lud stwierdził, że napracowaliśmy się za dwóch, więc powiedzieli, żebym zrobił sobie dzień wolnego. O, ludzie! Kocham was! Muszę wynagrodzić to Astrid. Zapukałem do drzwi ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Otworzyłem je i wszedłem do środka. Nim się obejrzałem, moja narzeczona rzuciła mi się w ramiona i skoczyła na mnie. Musiałem ją mocno trzymać. Przytulała mnie tak mocno jakby mnie pół roku nie wiedziała... Zeszła ze mnie, ale dalej nie puszczała. Czkawka: Hej skarbie... Puściła mnie. Czkawka: Muszę ci wynagrodzić ten tydzień, dlatego cały dzień spędzimy razem... Astrid: Kocham cię. Nasze usta spotkały się w długim, namiętnym, pełnym miłości pocałunku... Gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie i wyszliśmy nasze smoki już na nas czekały... Ruszyliśmy. Naszym celem była mała wysepka, a dokładniej polanka na niej, którą otaczały kamienne ściany... Gdy już mieliśmy lądować, nasze jakże kochane smoczki, postanowiły zrobić nam kawał... Tuż po lądowaniu smoki przechyliły się i wpadliśmy w prawie metrowy puch. Gady zaczęły się śmiać po czy gdzieś poszły... Wstałem, otrzepałem się, po czym napadł mnie śmiech. Astrid dalej leżała. Astrid: Według ciebie to aż takie zabawne?! Czkawka: No wiesz... Nie mam pojęcia z czego się śmieje, ale Szczerbatek często robi mi takie kawały... *Astrid* No nie! Teraz się wkurzyłam! *Czkawka* Nagle poczułem na karku zimny i mokry śnieg. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Astrid ze śnieżką w ręku z tym swoim chytrym uśmieszkiem... Czkawka: Czyli tak się bawimy? Dobra! Rozpoczęła se walka na śnieżki. Bawiliśmy się jak dzieci. *Astrid* Poczułam się znów jak dziecko! Było genialnie, ale trzeba było to zakończyć, a Czkawka nie dawał za wygraną! Więc skoczyłam na niego i przewróciłam. Leżał w śniegu, a ja na nim. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać... Czkawka: Astrid, zejdź proszę... Astrid: Hm... Nie. Czkawka: Astrid...! Astrid: Mi tu wygodnie... *Czkawka* No to zobaczymy, czy teraz ci będzie wygodnie. Zepchnąłęm ją, po czym przeturlałem się. Teraz ja, w sumie klęczę, nad nią. Czkawka: I co? Teraz też ci wygodnie? Astrid: Wiesz, wolałam jak było na odwrót... Zaśmiałem się. Położyła mi ręce na karku, a ja swoimi podpierałem się. Nasze wargi zbliżały się do siebie, gdy nagle... Co się stało? Może jeszcze dzisiaj coś dodam... ☺ Zgadujcie, zagadka naprawdę banalna... I przepraszam, że przez te kilka dni nie było nexta, ale musiałam napisać ważne sprawdziany... Ale nie myślcie, że nic nie robiłam. Co to ,to nie... W moim zeszycie jestem już przy 15 rozdziale ☺ Ostatnio natchnęło mnie na nową historię... Jak coś to dam link... Dziękuję, że wogóle ktoś to czyta :* Tu jest nowy: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:JulciaXD7722/Co_dalej...%3F Ten oczywiście kontynuuje ☺ Rozdział 5. Pod pretekstem... Dedyk dla Nejtiri160 za odgadnięcie zagadki i dla Astrid Hofferson 12!21 za to, że chyba najbardziej wytężała swoją mózgownicę ☺ *Czkawka* Gdy nagle zza krzaków wyszedł Sam. Jeszcze jego tu brakowało. Eh... Sam: Eee... Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale... Czkawka: Wiesz, jesteśmy trochę zajęci... Sam: Tak, widzę, ale... Czkawka: No wykrztuś to! Sam: Śledzik kazał mi ciebie zawołać. Czkawka: Po co? Sam: Że coś mu w księdze nie pasuje... Czkawka: Ehh... Wstałem, otrzepałem się ze śniegu i pomogłem Astrid wstać. Ale coś mi nie pasowało... Czkawka: Ale Sam, jak ty nas znalazłeś? Sam: Twoja mama powiedziała, że lecicie za Berk. Czkawka: Aha. To czekasz na mnie czy lecisz ze mną?- zwróciłem się do Astrid. Astrid: Nie, leć. Ja poczekam. Czkawka: No dobra. To za chwilę jestem. Szczerbatek! Lecimy! Smok pojawił się przede mną i wzbiliśmy się w chmury. *Astrid* Otrzepałam się do końca ze śniegu i wzięłam swój topór ze siodła Wichury. Usiadłam na skale. Zaczęłam jeździć kamieniem po mojej broni. Sam dalej nie odszedł, tylko stał i gapił się na mnie. Astrid: Eee... Ty nie masz czasem jakiś ciekawszych zajęć? Sam: Nie, nie mam. Astrid: Aha, to fajnie, ale nie musisz się ciągle na mnie gapić. Sam: Eh... Astrid musimy pogadać... Astrid: O czym? Sam zaczął się do mnie zbliżać. Zeskoczyłam z kamienia i cofałam się, aż trafiłam na skalną ścianę... *Czkawka* Doleciałem szybko do SA. Faktycznie, Śledzik tam był. Czkawka: Hej, co chciałeś? Śledzik: O czym ty mówisz? Czkawka: No Sam przerwał mi randkę z Astrid, bo mówił, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy... Śledzik: O nie Czkawka, nawet jakbym dzisiaj potrzebował pomocy, to ciebie bym nie zawołał. Skoro ludzie dali ci wolne, to wiedziałem, że spędzisz czas z Astrid. Czkawka: Ty to mnie znasz... Ale po co Sam miałby kłamać? Śledzik: Nie wiem. Czkawka: No dobra, pa Śledzik. Śledzik: Pa! Nie pasowało mi to. Poleciałem wyjaśnić jeszcze jedną sprawę. Moją mamę znalazłem przy Chmuroskoku. Valka: O, Czkawka! Ty nie z Astrid? Czkawka: Skąd wiedziałaś, że będziemy poza wyspą? Valka: O czym ty mówisz? Ja wiedziałam tylko, że spędzicie czas razem. Nic mi nie chciałeś powiedzieć... Czkawka: No bo Sam nam przerwał i mówił, że Śledzik mnie potrzebuje w SA, a jak zapytałem jak nas znalazł, to powiedział, że ty mu powiedziałaś... Valka: Nic z tych rzeczy. Ja go nawet na oczy dzisiaj nie widziałam... Czkawka: Dobra, dzięki mamo! Nagle coś sobie uświadomiłem: O nie! Astrid! Wskoczyłem na mordkę i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Szybko dolecieliśmy na miejsce. Nie było tam jej. Tylko Sam leżał w śniegu, tarzając się z bólu. Pewnie dostał od Astrid. No nieźle. Czkawka: Sam, gdzie Astrid!? Sam: Nie wiem. Poleciała gdzieś. No pięknie! Raczej do domu nie poleciała... Minęlibyśmy się. A w takim razie może być wszędzie. Ona potrafi się schować tak, że przez dwa dni byśmy jej nie znaleźli... Wracam do domu. Jak nie wróci do jutra, rozpoczynamy poszukiwania. A Sam? Poradzi sobie. Jeżeli dostał od niej, to znaczy, że ją skrzywdził... PÓŹNY WIECZÓR Poszedłem oglądać czy w wiosce wszystko jest OK. Zobaczyłem, że Astrid wraca i wchodzi do domu. Uff. Ulżyło mi. Próbowałem pukać i wejść, ale nie odpowiadała i zamknęła drzwi. Może chce pobyć sama? Każdy ma do tego prawo... No dobra, jutro spróbuję... Rozdział 6. Przykra prawda. Następnego dnia. Dzień zaczął się normalnie. Właśnie wszedłem do twierdzy. Dziwne, ale nigdzie nie było Astrid... Dzisiaj rano padło bardzo dużo spraw do załatwienia; nawet nie miałem przerwy na obiad... :(. Jest wieczór. Idę do Astrid. Drzwi nadal zamknięte. Jak dobrze, że koło jej domu rośnie drzewo ^^. Mordka pomógł mi wejść. Jakie szczęście, że ma otwarte okno. Wchodzę po cichu. Jestem w jej sypialni, i co widzę? Astrid leży na łóżku skulona w rozpuszczonych włosach i słychać jak szlocha... Czekaj, wróć! Astrid i rozpuszczone włosy?! Coś jest nie tak. ona nigdy nie zmienia fryzury, chyba, że na specjale okazje. Usiadłem obok niej. Czkawka: Astrid, słońce. Co się stało? Na dźwięk mojego głosu podniosła się i rzuciła mi w ramiona. Rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej... Przycisnąłem ją bardziej do siebie. Siedzieliśmy tak chwilę w ciszy. Czkawka: Astrid, proszę powiedz, co się stało? Wiesz, że mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć... Puściła mnie. Siedziała ze spuszczoną głową. Chciałem odgarnąć jej blond włosy, ale powstrzymała mnie. Czkawka: Astrid co się dzieje?- mówiłem już bardziej stanowczo. Poddała się. Puściła moją rękę. Odgarnąłem jej włosy. Zobaczyłem czerwone oczy od płaczu i zakrwawiony policzek. Czkawka: Kto ci to zrobił? Znowu się rozpłakała. Gładziłem jej włosy i uspokajałem ją. Czkawka: Ciii... Już, będzie dobrze, zobaczysz... Powiesz mi w końcu, co się dzieje? Wzięła głęboki oddech. Mówiła łamiącym głosem. Astrid: Czkawka, bo wtedy... gdy poleciałeś na Berk, Sam został i cały czas się na mnie gapił. Kazałam mu iść, ale mówił, że musi ze mną porozmawiać.-chwila przerwy- Zaczął zbliżać się do mnie, a ja cofałam się, póki nie trafiłam na skalną ścianę. Przycisnął mnie do niej. Nawijał o jakiś bzdurach... że mnie kocha, że z nim byłoby mi lepiej... Krzyczałam, żeby się ogarnął, że to bzdury. On jakby nie słuchał. Próbował mnie pocałować... Szarpałam się dlatego mnie uderzył... Potem... - rozpłakała się- Czkawka, on... on się do mnie dobierał! Kopnęłam go w kostkę i przyłożyłam mu toporem. Udało mi się uciec. Schowałam się w jakimś lesie i wyżywałam na drzewach, jak to mam w zwyczaju... Zamurowało mnie. Jak mógł?! Przytuliłem ją. Co teraz mogłem zrobić innego? Czkawka: Czemu nie powiedziałaś mi od razu? Astrid: Bałam się... Czkawka: Twojej reakcji i tego, znowu mi coś zrobi... albo tobie. Siedzieliśmy wtuleni w siebie przez chwilę. Wstałem. Czkawka: Chodź, idziemy. Astrid: Gdzie i po co? Czkawka: Pójdziemy na spacer... Cały dzień siedzisz w domu. Astrid: No dobra. *Astrid* Wstałam. Już miałam zrobić krok w stronę mojego narzeczonego, ale zakręci mi się w głowie. Upadłam... no prawie, bo Czkawka mnie złapał i odstawił na łóżko. Chyba zauważył, że zbladłam i osłabłam... Czkawka: Jadłaś coś dzisiaj? Milczałam i opuściłam głowę. Czkawka: Eh... Czekaj na mnie, za chwilę wracam. Czekałam może 10 minut, i usłyszałam stukot metalu. Do pokoju wszedł Czkawka z tacą kanapek. Wziął sobie jedną i wydusił krótkie: "Jedz. Smacznego.". Wzięłam niechętnie jedną i zaczęłam jeść. Astrid: Gdzie byłeś? Chyba nie robiłeś kanapek 10 minut... Czkawka: Szukałem mamy. Astrid: Po co? Czkawka: Żeby powiedzieć jej, że zostaję u ciebie na noc. Astrid: Czkawka, ja nie jest dzieckiem, umiem się sobą zająć... Czkawka: Tak, a jakbym cię zostawił na tydzień to byś się zagłodziła. Jedz i nie gadaj... Astrid: Dobra tato. Czkawka: Ej! Jak już musisz to proszę wodzu! Chociaż wolałbym "kochanie" ☺ Potargałam mu włosy. Czkawka: Ej! Astrid: Przepraszam kochanie. Zaśmialiśmy się. Przeczytałeś? Zostaw ślad po sobie ☺ Teraz ważna rzecz. Nie wiem czy w tym tygodniu coś jeszcze będzie. Oczywiście zrobię co w mojej mocy i poinformuje was w komentarzu. Po prostu zawaliłam jeden przedmiot tuż przed wystawieniem ocen i muszę poprawić fizyki! -,- To tyle. Dzięki, że ktoś czyta! Pozdrawiam! ☺ Rozdział 7. Nie nazywaj mnie tak! #Czkawka# Następnego dnia wstaliśmy i po codziennych rytuałach (mycie się, śniadanie itp. itd.) ruszyliśmy do SA. Nie wiem po co. Chyba tylko się przejść. O dziwo była tam cała banda: Sączysmark, bliźniaki, Śledzik i... Sam. W tym momencie puściłem Astrid, bo szliśmy za rękę i poszedłem w stronę Sama. Przycisnąłem go do ściany i przyłożyłem sztylet do gardła. Sam: Ej koleś! Co ty robisz?! Czkawka: A ty co zrobiłeś Astrid?! Załamała się przez ciebie! Sam: A co? Wypłakała ci się? Heh. Czkawka: Czemu to zrobiłeś?! Sam: Próbowałem ją zdobyć? Bo ze mną byłoby jej lepiej. Czkawka: Wiesz mam cię dość! Masz szczęście, że wypływasz za dwa dni! Sam: CO?! Czkawka: To co słyszałeś! Za dwa dni cie tu nie ma! Odsunąłem sztylet od jego gardła. Sam: Lepiej miej się na baczności Czkawuś! Przez te dwa dni wszystko może się zmienić... I ty ślicznotko też! #Astrid# Po tych słowach rzuciłam w niego toporem. Miał szczęście, że zrobił unik. Astrid: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Uciekł. Byłam strasznie zła, ale nagle poczułam się słabo. Upadłam. Potem chyba zemdlałam, bo widziałam tylko ciemność. #Czkawka# Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że Astrid upada. Szybko podbiegłem i podniosłem ją. Śledzik: Chodź Czkawka. Zabierzemy ją do Gothi. Tak też zrobiliśmy. Next w sobotę wieczorem! Dzięki, że ktoś w ogóle czyta! Pozdrawiam! ☺ Przeczytałeś? Zostaw ślad po sobie! Zapraszam również na ten: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:JulciaXD7722/Co_dalej...%3F Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania